Love Hurts
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: Did Serena really actually have a happily ever after with Darien?
1. Serena

Title: Love Hurts

Summary: Did Serena really actually have a happily ever after with Darien?

A/N: hello ppo! Since I have a bad case of writers block for my other two stories, I thought that I'd be a great idea to start a new story! Hope you like it! This is the first chapter edited.

Please R&R!

**Special thanks to Anoni! It means so much to me for your help! Thank you for editing this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother with one. You already know the standard procedure: I don't own Sailor Moon. Unfortunately, someone got to Sailor Moon before I did and hit the jack pot because of it.

Chp. 1

Serena

Serena sighed as she looked outside the bedroom window. It had been like this for a month already. She had been confined to her bedroom with guards standing at the door. She was not allowed outside the room without permission, so her meals were brought to her daily.

Ever since Darien had become the prince, had had used her for his own purposes. He had mistresses daily, but his only use for Serena was that he was to marry her for more power, because she was the moon princess. For public appearances, he had his mistresses with him. But for more important business matters, he brought Serena with him.

She thought bitterly, "He only uses me for my background, not for who I am."

But Darien had changed, once the two had loved each other…until he had changed.

Her senior year in high school was being wasted away because of her confinement.

No matter how hard Serena tried to forget him, she just seemed to be unable to. Whenever she saw him, she was mesmerized by his movements and his every word, but Darien treated her coldly and like trash. She was unresistant to his advances towards her.

The last time that he had kissed her, he had thrown her to the ground afterwards and kicked her.

"Serves you right, you slut!"

All she had done was ask the guard outside her room for something, but Darien had walked by at that moment. First, he had punished Serena, and then he made her watch as he had the guard tortured and killed.

"The only power he has over me is my virginity…"

That was the only reason he kept her. Rini had also come back from the future. She had taken Serena's place, by Darien's side. The minute that Rini came, Darien had discarded Serena to the side. Serena could still remember that day vividly.

flashback

For years and years, Serena had been with Darien. He commanded that at night, she slept in the same bed with him, so he could keep an eye on her. But he turned towards his mistresses for sex. It was never Serena, he coldly kept her at arms distance, like she was some type of infectious disease. The day that Rini had showed up in the throne room, had been the day that he had shunned her even more. It was as though he couldn't bear to look at her. He kicked her out of his bedroom and moved her into the East Wing of his palace.

The East Wing was isolated from the others. It was guarded by multiple guards. No one hardly ever entered the East Wing. That was Darien's purpose for putting Serena in there: no one would ever see her.

end Flashback

Ever since that day, she had been locked up in the East Wing. She was only allowed out to go to school. The guards escorted her to school in the limo. Everywhere she turned, there was a guard. There was no chance of freedom or privacy. It wasn't possible.

The only people she was allowed to talk to were the Senshi. Everyday she trained with them, but she was not allowed to engage in actual combat. It was only the Senshi because it was their duty. Her duty was to remain a dutiful fiancée to Darien and to be the keeper of the crystal.

But she had grown more powerful in the past year. Every night, she trained secretly on her own, because she knew that she couldn't rely on the Senshi anymore to protect her in times of trouble. They were loyal to Darien now. When Darien had captured Serena, he had forced the Senshi to sign an oath. The terms of the oath, made the Senshi loyal to Darien and only him.

Serena was now an expert in swordsmanship, martial arts, and with guns. She also had adapted her power to the elements of the Senshi: fire, earth, wind, lightning, and more. Any day now, if she had to, she could drain the Senshi's powers if they became a threat towards her. After all, where had they gotten their powers from? From her, of course.

From the day that Rini had come, Serena's fears had been confirmed: that Darien didn't love her anymore. He only kept her for the sole purpose of marrying her and for her to produce heirs for him. He even had taken away Artemis and Luna from her and Mina to use them as his advisors. It was disheartening to see Luna being used against her, because Luna knew most of her secrets. But they weren't secrets anymore.

"Darien knew…_Everything_."

It didn't matter to her any more. She was still comforted by the fact that he had once loved her and could maybe turn to her again, when he had no one else.

Before she had met Darien, she had felt lost. In her schoolwork, in her training, with her friends.

"Until then…I was just running with blinders on…through a dark tunnel…heading toward a light at the end. But that light was only a portal…to a vast, empty and lonely space. That's truly what scared me."

But that had been long ago. The first time that he had brought her to a business meeting, he had forgotten her for more important matters and for another woman.

"He got me all worked up…but I came second to his precious power! He forgot all about me. Or does he just see me as a talking mannequin?"

A sudden knock on the door, snapped her out of her thoughts. Darien walked in and threw the package at her feet.

"Open it."

She unwrapped it and found a dazzling dress.

"Put in on. There's a meeting with the Lord Alan and his lovely sister, Lady Anne."

**Special thanks to Anoni! It means so much to me for your help! Thank you for editing this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

A/N: hope you liked the chapter ppo!

Ok ppo, let's have a vote:

(1) Should Serena and Darien have a happily ever after?

_Or_

(2) Should Serena and Darien not have a happily ever after?

I shall list the polls as I go on with later chapters.


	2. Meeting Lord Alan and Lady Anne

**Special thanks to Anoni and dr490n! It means so much to me for your help! Thank you for editing this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

A/N: So how was the last chapter ppo? The more reviews I get, the more faster I'll update. I try to update at least once every week. I have two others SM stories also. Be sure to read them.

Disclaimer: duuuuuuude, I have no money, there's no point in sueing me. The reward money won't even cover your lawyer's bills.

Title: Love Hurts

Summary: Did Serena really actually have a happily ever after with Darien?

previously

A sudden knock on the door, snapped her out of her thoughts. Darien walked in and threw the package at her feet.

"Open it."

She unwrapped it and found a dazzling dress.

"Put in on. There's a meeting with the Lord Alan and his lovely sister, Lady Anne."

Chp. 2

Meeting Lord Alan and Lady Anne

Seeing her downcast look, Darien snorted.

"What, you think I came here just to visit you? I have important matters to attend to you know."

Laughing softly at that she didn't respond to him, he tilted her face up.

"I'll call up the Senshi for you, so they'll help you get ready, okay?"

She nodded sadly because she knew that he wouldn't say the words that she so desperately wanted to hear.

Darien left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Just a "I love you" could have helped, but he didn't love her anymore. There had been a rumor going around that he had been substituting other women for her. That made her feel even worse.

Now he was using her again to make a good impression and to get the Lady Anne in his bed.

There were rumors about Lord Alan and Lady Anne too. It had been said that Lord Alan was the exact opposite of Darien. Whereas Darien was dark and mysterious, Lord Alan was golden and fair. Now on the other hand, Lady Anne was a widely known seductress. Each night, it had been heard, she had a different man in her bed.

Maybe that was why Darien wanted Lady Anne-for the challenge.

Darien had once told Serena that she had been too easy, that's why he didn't love her anymore. That hurt her heart even more. Every time she saw him, she felt a hurtful tug at her heart.

Underneath his cruel exterior, she knew that the man that she had once loved was still inside. She just needed to melt Darien's icy heart that's all.

If it was only that easy.

A soft click of the opening of the door told her that the senshi had arrived.

Venus. "Hey Serena, Darien already told you that he sent us up to help you get ready for dinner, right?"

There was no answer.

"Serena?"

Again there was no answer.

The Senshi sighed and took Serena up by the arms. Ever since Darien had captured Serena, she had stopped talking to them. The cheery and happy leader that they had once had was now dismal and quiet. They could tell that she was heartbroken, but there was nothing that they could do about it. Darien had ordered them only to help her when she required help. They were not allowed to pursue their personal issues. They could only do what Darien ordered them to do.

They wordlessly helped Serena into her dress and applied her make-up for her. Mina and Lita helped comb and fix Serena's hair, Raye applied her make-up, and Ami fixed Serena's dress. When they were done, Ami pulled out a box with shoes matching Serena's dress. The Senshi left quietly when they finished.

Serena watched the Senshi walk one by one out the door.

"Don't they care for me anymore? They're supposed to be on my side! What happened to their sworn oath to me?"

Someone knocked on the door. A maid curtsied, "My lady, the Lord requests you for dinner."

The maid escorted her through the endless hallways. As usual, the East Wing was dismal. It was completely empty, except for an occasional servant here and there. The hallways were lit up by torches attached to the walls. The windows were covered by heavily draped curtains.

Before Darien had changed, everything had been bright and everyone had been happy. The windows hadn't been heavily draped. Everything had just completely changed. The servants were different too. They were quiet and moved around quietly. If you didn't pay close attention, you almost wouldn't notice a servant pass by you. The servants were also scared of Darien. They were bound by a special contract to him.

When the maid and Serena arrived at the staircase, the maid left her. Darien stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Serena lifted up her heavy skirts and walked down the steps. As she walked down the stairs, all eyes turned to her. Everyone had stopped talking and focused all their attention on her. It almost seemed as if they were holding their breaths.

"What if he doesn't approve of my attire?"

She walked down the steps worriedly. When she reached Darien, he smiled at her and took her hand. Then he turned her so they were facing the crowd. Everyone cheered at the sight of Darien and Serena together.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look excellent tonight, but it looks like something's missing."

He pulled out a box out of his pocket. In the box, was a necklace with matching earrings. Everyone gasped at the sight because of the worth of it. The diamonds sparkled brightly in the light.

He then turned her so she was facing him and kissed her quickly on the lips. Everyone cheered at this too.

He murmured to Serena, "Come, our guests of honor are waiting at the table already."

At the table sat two people sitting and watching people dancing on the ballroom floor. Serena heard a few slight strains of a waltz over the noise of the people talking.

Lord Alan stood up first and kissed Serena's hand.

"My, Darien, when you said she was beautiful, you didn't say she was this beautiful!" He then turned towards his sister, Lady Anne, and said, "Her beauty even rivals yours my dear."

Lady Anne, with a slightly forced smile, stood up quickly. "Pardon my brother, he does this to every passing woman he sees."

The four sat down after the introductions were done.

A/N: hope you liked the chapter ppo!

Ok ppo, let's have a vote:

(1) Should Serena and Darien have a happily ever after? (but with lots of difficulties of course)

_Or_

(2) Should Serena and Darien not have a happily ever after?

I shall list the polls as I go on with later chapters.

Ok ppo: here's the vote so far: one person wanted serena to dump darien and run off with Andrew, 9 people wanted serena to go with darien. Out of the 9 people that wanted serena to go with darien, 1 person wanted serena to go with darien but the reviewer wanted queen serenity to interfere. Most of the reviewers wanted serena to have a happily ever after with darien even though darien was a jerk. Keep voting ppo!

Note: that was the old vote BEFORE my account was deleted! I lost my 130 reviews for this friggin story! This site is totally gay! To my old readers that knew me as sexylucifer: I luv you guys!


	3. Soap Opera

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals would ditch the girls and worship me at my feet

Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals would ditch the girls and worship me at my feet. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet.

Chapter 3

Soap opera

Serena sat tensely next to Darien. She kept her head bowed and didn't meet anyone's eyes. What disturbed her was Lord Alan's intense gaze on her. Darien sat next to her so Alan wouldn't talk to her. But the whole entire meal, he kept his eyes on Anne, who shamelessly flirted with him the whole time.

"So… Serena. It's okay if I call you that right?"

There was no answer.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me someday? What about to my kingdom?"

That caught Darien's attention.

He growled, "She's not going anywhere with you. She's staying with _me_. Then, she's going to marry _me_ and stay faithful to _me_."

Alan held up his hands as if he was surrendering. "All I did was invite her to spend a day with me that's all. It's not like I was trying to make a pass at her. She hasn't even looked my way this whole entire time. She's been looking at you instead. Why do you treat her like a dog? She has her head bowed and is at your feet practically. Is this how you treat her? If you can't treat her fairly, then I'll take her."

There was a tense silence as the two glared at each other.

Anne let out a bored sigh. She leaned over and put her hand on Darien's arm, "Come on, you two aren't fighting over _her_ are you? She's not even that pretty and she's looks like just a child. Looks like you robbed the cradle. How did _she_ become engaged to you anyways?"

Hearing that, Serena got angry. She stood up so abruptly, her chair fell back. As she was about to stomp off, Darien grabbed her.

"Where do you think _you_ are going? I didn't even excuse you yet."

Serena didn't answer but Alan answered for her.

"Look, you're doing it again! How does she love you anyways? Love is what holds a marriage together. "

Darien snorted at this and let Serena go, "Love? I don't need her love. I just need her to worship me and admire me. As long as she does what I tell her to, there will be a marriage."

Serena felt hurt and betrayed at this.

"Besides, I have beautiful women around me all the time. For example, your sister. She and I would make the ideal couple and there is nothing that Serena could do about it."

The room fell silent except for Anne's moaning into Darien's ear as he inappropriately fingered her at the table. Anne aimed her smug smirk for a split second at Serena and made sure she saw it. She even reinforced her smugness and triumph by putting her hand over Darien's and nibbling on his ear.

All these things culminated into a fierce and intense anger for Serena. She couldn't believe the nerve of Anne and especially Darien to engage in those activities in front of her and everyone else.

While Darien was too interested in staring down Anne's dress, Serena quietly walked out of the room to turn in for the night. Serena wasn't the only person fed up with Darien and Anne. Alan excused himself in a tight and controlled voice in order not to arouse Darien's suspicions.

in Serena's room

Serena sat on her bed while Alan paced back and forth, wearing a path in the carpet.

"How can you let him treat him like this? It's wrong and you know it. Besides you know that he doesn't even love you! So why do you stay with him?"

There was no answer

Alan smiled at this and went over to her. He sat down next to her and pulled her to his chest. He nuzzled her hair and rested his head on top of hers. "Why don't you come with me instead? You know he doesn't love you, so come with me. I could make you happy. This place is a dump. If you come with me, you'll be living in your own palace with jewels. "

"I'm afraid that she can't do that." Darien drawled. "Because she wants to stay with me. Don't you Serena?"

He held out his arms and smiled his devastating smile at her.

Serena pushed Alan away and ran over to Darien. He hugged her to him. "Shhhh… it's okay. I'm here now." He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her as she cried.

He then glared at Alan, "You knew from the moment that you set foot on my kingdom that she was off limits. Yet, you still tried to seduce her."

Alan shouted, "Serena, get away from him! He's only using you! Come with me and I'll make you happy!"

Serena shook her head and murmured softly, "I belong here with Darien, by his side. It's my destiny and my duty to protect Earth now because the Moon Kingdom is no longer."

Darien grinned at this,"See she agrees with me. Face it Alan, you've lost. She doesn't want you."

Alan growled at this, "I've had it with you Lunerians and your ignorant sense of duty! What about love? Forget about destiny! If you're not going to come with me, I'm going to have to force you then." He pulled a gun out of his pocket. Behind him appeared five youma.

Serena didn't know what happened because Darien suddenly pushed her down to the ground and covered her with his body as a rain fall of bullets shot through the air. One whistled by Darien's ear and left a small cut on his face. Serena watched the path of the drop of blood drip down his face. She felt frozen and didn't know what to do. Then two of the youma grabbed Darien and tried to kill him. Darien pulled out his sword and began to fight.

The senshi ran in at that moment, feeling Serena' s momentary distress.

Alan, however, still had the gun in his hand and it was aimed at Darien, who was turned around and occupied at fighting off two youma. As he shot it, everyone froze. Serena watched the path of the bullet fly towards Darien's back. She ran in front of the path of the bullet, so Darien wouldn't get shot. An unbearable pain sizzled her left arm. She watched through a hazy fog as Alan pulled the trigger again and aimed at Darien once more. Behind Alan, suddenly appeared Andrew who knocked Alan out. Serena smiled at this and then saw black.

Everyone watched in horror as Serena fell in Darien's arms. Her left arm was bleeding profusely. He ripped his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage. But it still kept bleeding. Meanwhile, the Senshi had a problem. They had weakened the youmas _slightly_. What they needed was Serena to use the crystal to eliminate the youmas. But Serena was unconscious and they couldn't get her to wake up.

Darien looked down at Serena pensively in his arms. It was just like the old days again, where he would come and save Serena. Except this time, Serena had saved him and gotten hurt. And back in the old days, when Serena had fallen unconscious, all it had taken was a kiss to wake her up.

He tilted her face and kissed her hard. Slowly but surely, her eyelids began to flicker and color returned to her face. He shook her to get her to wake up faster because the Senshi were weakening.

She got up with the help of Darien. He had his arms around her waist as she pulled out the crystal. "Moon Healing Elimination!" The Youmas cried out in unison as the room filled with the crystal's power, "aaargh!"

Amazingly, instead of the youma being turned to dust or a card appearing in place of the youma, people appeared in their place.

"Lunerians?" Serena gasped as she saw this. Then, she saw black once more as she was weakened by the crystal.

Darien caught her once again and his eyes were grim as he caught the worried eyes of all the Senshi and Andrew.


End file.
